


Honcho

by Gingeralecans



Category: Osomatsu san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingeralecans/pseuds/Gingeralecans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An always happy Jyushimatsu takes in a seemingly unlovable fish for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honcho

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here. Just thought this would be interesting. Please enjoy.

"Nii-san, I named him Honcho! Isn't he cool?"

Ichimatsu would stare blankly from his spot at the dinning table over to Jyushimatsu and his newly acquired friend. None of them had expected this but then again, no one could ever really tell what results they'd get with Jyushimatsu. He was zany, spontaneous, and a complete oddball. But this? 

"Is Jyushimatsu still eyeballing that fish?" Osomatsu questioned.

Ichimatsu gave a nod. "He has been ever since he bought it. . ."

"Huh? Bought it? With what money?!" Osomatsu would inquire with surprise. 

"Pachinko." They'd gone earlier that day. Ichimatsu hadn't been as fortunate as his younger brother, who had won a good sum of cash. On their way home they'd past the local pet ship and Jyushimatsu was immediately enraptured by what he saw. A multitude of animals from cats to dogs, lizards and finally, fish. He had just enough cash to buy a fish, some colorful gravel, and a small bowl for it to make a home in. He didn't have enough for tank decoration so he made use with one of his old baseballs, the ball heavy enough to stay at the bottom of the tank with the gravel. His eyes had been glued there on the tank ever since they'd set it up. Well, since Ichimatsu had set it up. Jysuhimatsu had simply watched, not wanting to accidentally make a mistake. Ichimatsu was best with animals anyways so he trusted him to do a good job. Jyushimatsu had at least taken credit for placing the ball inside. 

"You could've bought anything and you bought a fish." Osomatsu shook his head.

"It's not just a fish, nii-san. Honcho is my friend~!" Jyushimatsu would correct, eyes still following the fish as it would dart around the bowl. 

Osomatsu would sigh with defeat. "All the porno's I could have bought. . ." He mumbled lowly.

"It's kind of weird looking though, don't you think?" Todomatsu pointed out.

It was a dog faced puffer fish. Not exactly the most prettiest of fish. An obscure face, pudgy body, bugged eyes and what looked like bucked teeth. It gave meaning to the phrase, having a face only a mother could love, and Jyushimatsu was apparently the mother in this situation. 

"Honcho is super cool!" Jyushimatsu chimed in the fish's defense. 

"But there were other fish at the pet store you could have chose from, right?" Choromatsu rose a brow in curiosity. 

Jyushimatsu nodded quickly. "But Honcho was the best one! He's different from the others!"

Different was quite the word. It was true, it was different, but not exactly the word the other brothers would have used.

"So long as your happy with Honcho-san, Jyushimatsu, then it doesn't matter what he looks like." Karamatsu said, giving a thumbs up to his younger brother.

"For once Kusomatsu is right." Ichimatsu added in. "Who cares what it looks like. If it makes Jyushimatsu happy then we should be happy for him."

"So kind to your younger brother, huh Ichimatsu?" Osomatsu would tease with a chuckle, doing his signature nose wipe only to be knocked to be hit in the head by a flying purple sandal. 

"Shut up, idiot nii-san." 

__________________________________________

In the days that followed, Jyushimatsu would care for his darling Honcho. Days would amount to weeks. Weeks into a month. The always grinning Matsuno was a very attentive pet owner. Feeding him daily, washing the outside of the bowl. Hell, he even took the fish on walks. He'd place the bowl into a small wagon and they'd walk around, sometimes stopping to gaze at the sun, enjoying the ending day. Ichimatsu would follow every now and then, quietly watching his brother take delight in having a pet. But one day . . .well. . .

Jyushimatsu had gone out to practice his bat swings. During that kind of training he wouldn't take Honcho. The fish had been fine earlier but it simply changed over the day. Choromatsu had taken notice to it first, pointing it out to the others. The fish hadn't been as active as usual. It became slower and slower until finally, it stopped. Ichimatsu walked in on Choromatsu and Karamatsu, standing in front of the bowl with concern. 

"Maybe if we replace it quickly he wont notice. . ." Choromatsu suggested.

"He might become aware the fish we replace it with isn't his." Karamatsu would say.

Ichimatsu inched closer only to shutter with shock. The fish floated on top of the water, lifeless. It had been so lively before and Jyushimatsu took such good care of it. Jyushimatsu. He couldn't even imagine how his brother was going to feel when he saw this. He thought it'd be a good idea to replace it too but there was no way they'd get away with it. Jyushimatsu would definitely discover a difference some how. It was too late anyways. The door quickly swung open, the two older brothers jumping in front of the bowl before Jyushimatsu could pitter-patter his way into the room.

"I'm home!" He shouted.

It was too late to think of a plan now. Things would just have to take it's course. Ichimatsu gulped down hard, wanting to find some kind of words, but had none. Nothing came up. He at least hoped to utter some kind of stutter but no. As Jyushimatsu would get closer to the two brothers, gently nudging his way past them, the three elder siblings would only get more choked up. There was no stopping the inevitable result. A loud thud echoed through the room, Jyushimatsu having dropped his bat. His usual delighted grin faltered, brows knitted together.

"Jyushimatsu. . ." 

". . . ."

No answer. He didn't answer for a long time. He'd stood there for hours, staring blankly at the bowl. It had become dark. No one could move him, despite various efforts. He'd even missed the baseball match he'd been anticipating the whole week for on TV.

"Jyushimatsu," Ichimatsu would try his hand at it once more. He couldn't just leave his brother there like this. 

He was hesitant as he reached his hand out, stopping mid way. He had to keep going. Fingers carefully grasped around Jyushimatsu's hand, making him raise his head a little. 

"We should give Honcho a proper burial. . .don't you think?" Ichimatsu would suggest.

". . ."

"He deserves it, doesn't he?"

" . . ."

"Jyushimats."

 

"Nii san. . ." Finally he spoke. His hand would grip Ichimatsu's tighter before giving a light nod. Jyushimatsu grabbed the bowl, following Ichimatsu's lead by hand.

The two brothers would quietly leave the house that night, Jyushimatsu placing the bowl in his wagon. Ichimatsu would cover it with a plain white cloth after putting a shovel in the wagon next to the bowl. Hand in hand they headed to the place Jyushimatsu would take Honcho to look at the sunset. 

"Here." Jyushimatsu mumbled. It was a lovely place. Quiet. Peaceful. Not only was it a nice view of the sunset but it was a nice view of the sea too. 

Ichimatsu got out his shovel, digging a hole deep enough for Honcho. It didn't take long. They placed a rock on top of the dirt mound to mark the grave, the two brothers clapping their hands together in prayer. A silent prayer that was soon broken.

"Nii san. . ." Jyushimatsu began.

Ichimatsu rose a brow. 

"Do you. . .you won't go any time soon either, will you?"

"Huh?" 

"Honcho left so suddenly. I took care of him and loved him and made sure he was happy but he . . .he died. You won't, will you? You or the others. . ?"

". . .Had you been thinking about this for awhile?"

Jyushimatsu nodded. "I knew something was wrong with Honcho but I ignored it. I thought he'd be okay. I even made sure to keep a close eye on him. But he still died. It made me think about you guys." He admitted. "It made me think about what if something happens to you and everyone else? I don't know what I'd do, Nii san. Even if I take good care of you all and pay close attention, what if you all. . ." 

So this had been on Jyushimatsu's mind, huh? Not just the loss of his pet but these kind of thoughts too.

"I don't wanna lose you guys." Jyushimatsu looked up to meet his brothers gaze, baring a quivering lip and teary eyes.

Once more that night Ichimatsu would take Jyushimatsu's hand, comforting him to the best of his ability. Though he didn't know how to ease his brothers worries, not being good at this sort of thing, he wanted to try.

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff. Something like that. . .it couldn't happen to us."

"But what if it does, Nii san?"

"It won't. We can't die. Not when we have you to look out for us."

"But, I looked out for Honcho and he. . ."

"Honcho was a fish, Jyushimatsu." Ichimatsu put it bluntly. "Even if you fed him more or gave him a bigger bowl he still could have died for a multitude of reasons. It wasn't your fault."

Silence. Jyushimatsu held a little tighter to Ichimatsu's hand, as if the other would disappear. 

"Do you really think I'd be helpful?" Jyushimatsu would ask.

"Of course." Ichimatsu confirmed. "I'm almost positive you're the strongest out of us six so you'd be the best bet on protecting us if anything ever happens. You make us laugh a lot too, so if we feel bad I know you'll take good care of us."

His brothers words made his once sad expression change into a happy one. The thought of being useful was something wonderful he cherished. Knowing he'd be able to keep up the good work he'd already done was even better! 

"And if anything ever happened to you, I'll be there for you." 

"Like now?"

Ichimatsu gave a small smile, nodding before looking towards the starry sky. Jyushimatsu did the same, their hands still joined together while their eyes fixated on the stars.

That night the two brothers sat there, side by side, happy to know they would be there for one another.


End file.
